The present invention relates to a film containing magazine for use in an X-ray photographing machine of a type in which sheet films are taken out sheet by sheet from a magazine containing a number of sheet films in a stack for each X-ray photographing.
An example of the construction of this type X-ray photographing machine using this sheet films or cut films illustrated in FIG. 1 will be described in brief for assisting a better understanding of the background of the invention.
In the figure, a designates a movable frame of the machine; b a support frame to bear or support the movable frame a; c a table top on which an examinee d lies; e an X-ray source; f an image intensifier device mounted on the movable frame and disposed on the other side of the examinee d facing the X-ray source e.
The movable frame a, together with the support frame b, can rotate about the examinee d in the arrow g direction and also is slidable in the direction longitudinal to the examinee d (perpendicular to the surface of the drawing or this paper). Additionally, the movable frame a, independently of the support frame b, can get closer to or farther from the examinee d, upward and downward in the arrow h direction.
In the movable frame a, a linear path j is defined for a film carrier i. The film carrier is normally in a stand-by position l. Unexposed sheet films p in the supply magazine are taken out sheet by sheet by a vacuum sucker q and sent into the carrier through paired rolls r. When it returns to the stand-by position l and goes through the paired rolls r and a guide path s to be collected in a take-up magazine m. A changeover plate t switches between forward feed and reverse feed of films.
Let us consider a case where, in such an X-ray photographing machine, the movable frame a is rotated or rocked and the magazines m and n are rotated by 180.degree. from the positions shown in FIG. 1 with their openings u and v facing downward, that is to say, these magazines are placed upside down, and under this condition the sheet films are taken in and out from the magazines. In this case, the stacked sheet films p in the respective magazines are stacked on the inner walls of the top plates w of the magazine casings.
Accordingly, when the sheet film p is pulled out from the film supply magazine m, a sheet film to be taken out is fully in contact with the inner wall of the top plate w due to the weight of the stacked films thereby to create a great friction therebetween. Particularly, one end of the film extending into the opening hangs down in the opening due partly to the weight of the film stack exerted on the sheet film. For this, when taken out, the film is subject to a strong weight particularly at the film portion in contact with the edge of the opening, causing scratches on the film surface due to the scraping of the film with the opening edge and increasing the blackening of the film due to a local undue pressure on the film. This results in an unclear X-ray photographing image and thus leads possibly to an erroneous diagnosis. This is a very serious problem in this field.